Scarlet Moon
is an anime produced by FairyBerry Productions, under the lead of Yousei A. Sina and Yasuragi Keiichi. Scarlet Moon is a supernatural, dark fantasy, action and mystery anime, that was first announced in December 2016, and is set to air in September 30th, 2017. Plot :Please follow this link to find all exisiting episodes "I'm living in a world where you can't trust the one right next to your shoulder. I've been training my whole life and yet everyone keeps making fun of me. But this will end today! I, Hitsumoto Mitaro, will end the war between our countries with this very blade!" Hitsumoto Mitaro is the youngest son of the mighty Hitsumoto family who rules the Country of the Sun. The Sunny land is currently in a war with the Country of the Moon. Characters Hitsumoto Clan * Mitaro is the main character of Scarlet Moon and the youngest son of the Hitsumoto clan, the most powerful family of the region. Compared to his brothers, especially Ryumaru, Mitaro is the weakest member of his family. Though he is stubborn and short tempered, he never seems to win any fights. Mitaro also shows some health problems, which he has had ever since he was born. Mitaro wields the legendary . * Ryumaru is the eldest son and the heir of the Hitsumoto clan, who is also the most powerful member of the new generation. Before the great war started, Ryumaru promised to his sick mother that he may train Mitaro how to wield the sword. Ryumaru might be serious and seem heartless towards his siblings. However, he only acts like that because he cares for them. Ryumaru wields the legendary . * Sakura is the second eldest child and the only girl of the Hitsumoto clan. After her mother died, Sakura followed her legacy and takes care for her family. She cares about all of her siblings and is mostly worried about Itsuki, who left the region two years ago and never returned. Sakura wields the holy which she uses to channel her magic abilities. She usually uses her magic to heal others' wounds. Being the only girl of her family, Sakura is the only one who doesn't fight. * Hisame is a member of the powerful Histumoto family and the best archer in the region. He is calm and collected but also seems stubborn and cold. He rarely talks to others and appears to be arrogant whenever people talk to him. However, he is still admired by many people around him for his skills. After his mother died, Hisame moved away from the fortress and currently lives in the small forest close to his home. * Itsuki is a missing member of the Hitsumoto family. Itsuki left the Hitsumoto region to visit the close Akatsuki region, which is ruled by the Akatsuki family. However, Itsuki never returned. Due to his disappearance and other indicents, a war between the Akatsuki and Hitsumoto was started. * Kyoichi is the current leader of the Hitsumoto clan, as well as the Country of the Sun. Kyoichi is the father of all "children of the sun", as they are referred across the country. Akatsuki Clan * Hikami is the rebellious princess of the Akatsuki family and the second protagonist of Scarlet Moon. Hikami is a skilled warrior and trains with her older brother Sora all day. She is pretty confident about her skills and likes to challenge others to fight her. When Hikami was ten years old, she decided to become a professional ninja. Her old weapon was a powerful sword of earth. But now, she wields the . * Akane is Himaki's older sister, who likes to write poems and songs about her days, thoughts and adventures. The whole kingdom admires Akane for her beautiful voice. However, Akane is not just a experienced songstress but also can feel the nature around her. When she was young, she lost her ability to see. Today, she's in a mysterious relationship with the demon of her . * Ichitaro is the oldest child of the Akatsuki clan, who has died two month prior to the beginning of the anime. Ichitaro was the heir of the clan, following his mother. He was a proud leader and a strong warrior, who wielded a mythical blade of the old Shirogane clan, known as the . * * * Asami, officially known as descendant of the ancient Shirogane family, who once ruled the whole land. She is a gentle woman, who tries to help everyone as good as she can. She doesn't fight anymore, only heals those who are wounded. When she was still an independent fighter, she used the Silver Dragon Bow. Other Characters * Ophelia is a young witch who lives close to the gate that leads to the Platinum world. She is quite a mystery and likes to play with other people. She hardly trusts anyone and sees everyone as her enemy until they proof the opposite. Besides her mature appearance, Ophelia acts like a big child, especially towards those who are close to her. Ophelia is the last descendant of a powerful wizard. * Nadja is a young elf warrior from the northern lands, who is hiding at the human's territory. Nadja currently lives close to the country of the moon, in a little tree village in one of the larger forests of the region. Being the princess of the former royal family, Nadja fled from her home in order to protect herself from the new leaders of her home. Nadja is quite shy and gets scared easily. On top of that, she's a lot shorter than any normal sized human. Settings * - The name of the area that is under control of the Hitsumoto clan. The country of the sun is separated from the country of the moon by the Shirogane Canyon. * - The name of the area that is ruled by the Akatsuki clan. The country of the moon is separated from the coungry of the sun by the Shirogane Canyon. * - The Shirogane Canyon is the large canyon that separates the country of sun and the country of the moon. The only way across the canyon is the Shirogane Bridge, which was build long before any clan has ever lived. * - Platinum is the world beyond the borders of Shirogane. Platinum is inhabited by vampires, who more and more get into the world of sun and moon. Trivia *The story of Scarlet Moon is influenced by both, Fire Emblem Fates and'' Owari no Seraph''. References Category:Action Category:Supernatural Category:Dark fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Scarlet Moon Category:Fan Anime Category:Adventure Category:Yousei A. Sina Series